This Is Us
by WeepingWalkers
Summary: Despising the pack she's in, Nova has no other option. When a new pack shows up it revives her instincts to follow to Paradise. But the alpha of this new pack is strangely familiar. To her it's impossible, because her old pack is dead. Tsume/OC, Kiba/OC


**Well I FINALLY got to publish stuff on here again. Sorry it took almost forever. =/  
><strong>

**Between not having internet for over four months, and not letting me publish stuff, here it is! The first chapter to my WR story! :D**

**And thanks to 'LoLpOpSiClE' my twin, for helping me get ideas and talking about a whole bunch of random stuff! You should all totally go read her Wolf's Rain story, it's amazing! And yours truly, Nova, has been added to it! Just as I have joined her story, I shall add her to mine! There will be more of the characters in the next chapter, don't worry. :D**

**Well enough rambling, onto zee storeh!  
><strong>

**(Nova's P.O.V)**

_My paws pounded against the ground as I ran. It felt so wonderful, so natural_, as the wind blew through my fur. As I ran further from the city my mouth twisted up into a wolfish grin and I howled, howled my damn heart out. I was finally in my true form, even if it was only for a little while.

Being what I am, I knew I could only be completely happy in my true form.

As a _wolf_.

I had to be a _human_ when I was in that filthy dump called a city. But where else could I go? I only had the other wolves in this place to call a pack. My original one had been killed off by nobles, and I counted myself lucky that Zali had taken me in. Considering the situation they're in.

Anyway, each day I would leave the city to go hunting for what little food there may be. I thought of what Zali had the pack do for food, and growled angrily. He had the pack work like dogs, and they were only repaid with little scraps of food that couldn't even fully feed a pup! He wouldn't let me or Cole do the work though, because we were females. But he was the alpha, so what could I do? I figured; why not try to help out? Even if it was just a little. I doubt it made a difference, but I hoped it reduced some of the workload from the others.

With the world in the state that it's in now, the food supply was decreasing more and more each day. It seemed as if all hope and happiness had been drained from our planet. As most of the pack had lost faith in Paradise, I hadn't. I knew that someday if I met wolves traveling to the place, that I'd be joining them. I could feel it calling me, like it was where I'm meant to be.

I looked up to the sky realizing how long I'd been gone. The sun was almost fully set. I'd have stayed and admired the view, but I couldn't risk another animal coming along and stealing my kills, or a human seeing me with dead creatures. Yeah, I could _totally_ explain that. You always have to be on the move when you're out in the daytime. Never know what could happen if you were caught.

I changed back into my human form, so I could collect and carry my prey in a big sack that I brought. As I was walking along the bridge that led into the city, I stopped. Someone was watching me, I could feel it. I lifted my head and smelled the air around me. What I caught was the scent of at least 5 wolves. Foreign ones.

I just re-adjusted the bag onto my shoulder and began walking away. So long as they didn't cause any harm, I could care less what they did if and when they came into the city.

One thing bothered me though. One of those scents were familiar, and the only wolves I can remember are my old pack, and Zali's. Problem was my original pack was dead. _All_ of them.

I shrugged off my worries. Whoever these wolves were, I'd find out soon if it was important enough.

When I jumped down from the roof, I landed in front of the pack and dropped the bag of food in front of them.

"Here. This is all I could find.", I told them.

For a moment I considered telling them about the other wolves, but I decided against it. If they wouldn't do any harm, why cause alarm for the pack?

Zali, Cole, and a few pack members nodded or smiled in appreciation and grabbed a small portion. I scowled at Moss and his buddies. The bastards couldn't show even a smidge of gratitude for my work.

I leaned against the wall opposite of the rest of the pack, crossing my arms with a sour expression. God, how I hated this place. I hope the foreign pack would take me away from this god forsaken dump.

Just as Cole stood to make her way over to me, those scents eased their way into my nose again. And this time the pack smelled them too. I looked around to see if I could spot them, but nothing. So as my vision was set back onto the others, I caught Moss glaring at me with his back-up crew right alongside him. A few silent moments passed by as he and I glared at each other.

"What?", I finally snapped, and angrily too. I knew exactly why the idiot was glaring.

Moss growled and stood, trying to look menacing. But all I saw was a puppy who would throw a temper tantrum stuck in an old wolf's body. "You're my problem!"

Hearing this, Zali looked at him warningly. "Moss…"

"You were gone half the day. Of course you should have smelled them. The kid led those wolves into our territory on purpose! Damned girl's turned against us. So, where'd you get the food? I bet you stole it.", Moss accuse. My eyes widened fractionally for a second. How dare the bastard accuse me of such things!

My anger level skyrocketed, and I stood up ready to rip his throat out.

"See? I **told** you guys I smelled food! Oh…", a sudden voice said cheerfully, but stopped when he saw the pack of wolves.

Moss and I broke eye contact for a moment to look at the newcomers, and my angry gaze connected with a pup's. The kid squeaked and backed up a few steps fearfully. I snorted and looked over the pack. Three out of the five didn't falter under my expression, one of which looked to be the alpha. He looked almost **just **like me. Same brown hair, same age…

He seemed so familiar, his _**scent**_ was familiar.

I twitched uneasily, and pulled my hood more over my head.

"What did I tell ya? The mutt led them right to us.", Moss commented, breaking my thoughts. My head snapped back to his direction and I growled dangerously.

"I didn't do a **DAMN** thing! And you know that!"

The tone of my voice caused him to recoil. I could feel all eyes on me, and a hand on my shoulder to calm my shaking form. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Cole standing there. Her eyes seemed to say calm down, which I hesitantly obeyed. She was after all the female alpha, and my adoptive mother.

The silent air was thick with tension.

Zali stepped between Moss and I. "Cole, take her away from here. I'll handle the Moss and these guys." His voice ordered breaking the silence.

I had stopped shaking, but I still glared at Moss and his pals. Cole began to lead me away from the group, and I cast one last glance at the newcomers. All of their gazes lie on me, but I only focused on one; the alpha. Who was he? Why was he so familiar?

One thing I was certain of, I _will_ find out, and I _will_ leave this place.

I had a feeling that if I wanted to go to paradise, I would have to go with them. Or I'd never get the chance to try.


End file.
